


neck. just neck.

by oldpapertowns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snake Crowley, but not really, can be read as platonic, i mean i tried, i think, the actual work is properly capitalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: based off that comic where aziraphale gets crowley a gift (link in the notes).





	neck. just neck.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this comic: https://twitter.com/cyanwhisky/status/1167241043353460743

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called, hiding something behind his back.

Crowley poked his head over the top of the sofa, where he had been lounging. "Yes?"

"Can you come here for a second?" Aziraphale fiddled with the thing behind his back.

Crowley sighed and reluctantly unfolded his limbs. He swung one leg over the back of the sofa and climbed over gracefully, sauntering over to Aziraphale. "What is it, angel?"

Aziraphale handed Crowley a knitted, red... "Sweater? You made this?" Crowley looked at the sweater in his hands.

"Yes..." Aziraphale trailed off sheepishly, looking down.

Crowley said nothing, overwhelmed with love for his angel. He shook out the sweater to distract himself. It was just a knitted red thing that resembled a sweater neck. Except it went all the way down to the floor. What...? Oh.

Aziraphale fidgeted with the bag handles. "I can make it into something else if you don't like it-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine!" Crowley yelped. There was a slight rustling sound, and a large black snake with amber eyes was in his spot.

Aziraphale smiled and knelt down. Then nearly fell over as the snake attempted to wind its way around his neck. "Wait, Crowley! I need to put this on you!"

The snake paused, then slowly slithered back down to the ground. Aziraphale picked up the sweater and managed to fit it onto Crowley, then immediately started cooing. "Look at you, dear! It fits perfectly!"

Crowley immediately started winding his way up Aziraphale's arm and around his neck, where he settled. Aziraphale smiled, stroking Crowley's scales as he stood up. "What do you want for dinner, my dear?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! drink water, take a quick break if needed, unclench your jaw, roll your shoulders and your neck. ily, be careful on the outernet.


End file.
